Light Car Company Rocket '07
|drivetrain = |power = 174 BHP |pp = 556 PP |torque = 12.6 kgf.m |width = 1600 mm |length = 3518 mm |height = 914 mm |games = Gran Turismo 6 |engine = Yamaha FJ1000 inline-4 motorcycle engine |aspiration = NA |displacement = 1070 cc |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }}The Light Car Company Rocket '07 is an ultra-lightweight, open cockpit roadster designed by Gordon Murray and built by former racing driver Chris Craft at the Light Car Company. This car has an appearance similar to that of a 50's era Grand Prix car. Though it has the appearance of a pure single-seater, it actually could accommodate a passenger in tandem with the driver. This seat was located beneath a removable cover. The Rocket was built by former racing driver Chris Craft at the Light Car Company. It so far appears in Gran Turismo 6. Colors Five colors are available for this car: *Pearl Orange *Solid Red *Blue Metallic *British Green *Solid White Description "Famed F1 designer Gordon Murray's minimalist Rocket looks like a 1950s Grand Prix car." If imbuing the stratospheric performance of a racing machine to a road going car is the ultimate goal in designing a sports car, then the Rocket, manufactured by the Light Car Company, has come close to perfection. Designed by Gordon Murray of McLaren F1 fame, the cigar-shaped silhouette that houses a mid-mounted engine is reminiscent of F1 machines of the late 1950s. This is the era when, ironically, racing machines and road-going sports cars started to part ways in terms of design. Gordon Murray has always stressed a low center of gravity and light overall weight as the essential ingredients in a proper sports car, and the Rocket is a shining example of his principles. It weighs less than 400 kg in its standard form, thanks in part to a steel tube space frame, like Formula 1 cars of the past, which is covered by a fiberglass cowling. At first glance, the design appears to be monoposte, but it is actually a two-seater, allowing its occupants to sit in tandem, like on a motorcycle. However, when a passenger occupies the rear seat, there is no luggage space whatsoever. A 4-cylinder Yamaha FJ1000 motorcycle engine sits behind the cockpit, mounted horizontally along with the transmission that features sequential shifting. It provides enough power to help the lightweight vehicle achieve motorcycle-like acceleration times, and its agile nature would give the world's best supercars fits around the racetrack. On the road or track, this vehicle more than lives up to its name and serves as a tribute to the golden age of racing. Acquisition GT6 This car can either be bought at the Light Car Company dealership for 100,000 Credits, or obtained by getting all Gold at Goodwood Festival of Speed 1-1, 1-2, and 1-3. It has a detailed interior. Notes External Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gordon_Murray Category:GT6 Cars Category:Light Car Company Cars Category:2000s automobiles Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Open Cockpit Cars Category:Track day only